Neptune square Jupiter
The square aspect tends to indicate great promise which is usually frustrated by the more negative qualities of these two planets. It is the potent dream world that you create which is both the source of your creative potential and the cause of your challenges in actual achievement. The problem is that often your dreams remain just dreams, an inner world into which you retreat, a world that you invest much energy in maintaining. Dreaming becomes too addictive for you, and your life becomes just an unrealised dream. This frustration is often caused by a lack of self-discipline and too much self-indulgence and time-wasting. Concentration is poor, and discrimination in decision making can be virtually non-existent at times, as well as being hampered by an unconscious attraction towards flawed ideas and projects. The influences of others are powerful, and you are often pulled from side to side as alluring ideas take control of your dreams. Confronting reality and accepting responsibility is not your favourite activity as you prefer to be absorbed within your current 'castle in the sky', which feels emotionally satisfying. You may be capable of spinning great yarns about what you are going to do, but time reveals that usually you are incapable of actually doing anything, except to dream. Even when you begin to anchor an idea or intention, what occurs is that it is soon revealed to have flaws, in that faulty logic and reasoning have already eroded firm foundations, and it is seen that those ideas lack real substance and an ability to deliver. Financial awareness is another area where you are rarely at your best, due to the distortions of Neptune and the expansive over-reaching of Jupiter. By unwise actions and lack of preparation, you can create financial problems for yourself quite easily. Your nature is a little other-wordly, running away from the realities of the physical-plane life, and you may have an ongoing struggle to shore up a collapsing ordinary life whan your attention has been elsewhere for too long. You tend to become lost in cloudy visions, unable to see clearly through those mists and inner fogs. The real world can feel oppressive and too restricting, and you want to shake it away, yet really you need to properly face it or you will receive many more rude awakenings from those inner dreams. Yet you are often generous and sympathetic with others, having a good heart which is also liable to be abused and taken advantage of by less understanding people. You can lack discrimination towards those in whom you place your faith and trust. That tendency to be gullible and naive will be present, and you may find that others use you as an excuse for their own failings, placing any blame on your shoulders. There can be the 'victim syndrome' operating through your unintegrated Neptune. Because both of these planets have similar characteristics, it is likely that you will express both of their more negative dimensions. This can cause a blockage in action, a hesitancy over decision-making. You can become like a seeker of a dream, frustrated by always looking and never finding. Eventually you may even become apathetic at the failure of your attempts and surrender hopes of ever achieving success. Relationships can pose problems; distortions and misunderstandings may be common, your consistency questioned, or a liability to be emotionally abused is likely. Offering your heart to unsuitable lovers is probably inevitable at some point. What keeps you going? Dreams.... You dream of exotic adventures, exotic lands, exotic mysteries. You find it very difficult to settle in this world. A tendency of restless wanderlust is common, on physical, emotional and mental levels. Contentment is rarely found. Yet it need not be like this, as many of these frustrations are of your own making, and certainly the potential is there waiting to find channels of expression through a disciplined control being applied. It may be difficult, but facing reality, conforming to its restrictive limitations and learning how to be more practical could be the key to success. Some of those private dreams could become real if you became more concentrated and dedicated to achieving one at a time, instead of withdrawing when the going gets tough. The first step is to become aware of your receptive patterns, to see how they operate, see what consequences occur, see the point where things fall apart. Then, resolve to change that pattern, put more thought into building the dream, more realistic self-evaluation, more discipline and effort placed into making that intention successful. By slowing the process down, and by applying yourself more consciously to what you are doing, you may be able to transform this pattern of frustration into one of future success - it could be well worth the effort.